Trouble in Paradise
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Kel is sent to Hawaii to photograph Joren Stone, the hottest thing since sliced bread. The two constantly bicker and between the arguments and photoshoots something sparks. KJ


_This has been based after Imperfectionist ;D's story Portrayal of the Beautiful, which if you haven't read is fantastic. So this is a fun chapter hope you like it_

_For Kat_

I sighed to myself and leaned against the red and white plush seat of the Conte privet jet. I continued to knead my temple as in the background of my consciousness I could hear Joren complaining about the service on the jet. In a poor attempt to relinquish the sound I pulled on my headphones and listened to Tobe Boon sing his country lyrics.

The soft deep voice made me feel like I was back in my hometown instead of in the lap of luxury going to a photo shoot in Hawaii. I stared outside with longing and wished that I could be outside instead of inside with the egoistic model that I was forced to work with.

The sea of blue was reassuring since it seemed for hours that all I had seen was land, and to go to Hawaii one wasn't supposed to be going over land. I looked over my shoulder and saw the blond model talking on his cell phone with which I would assume to be one of his 'model friends.' I rolled my eyes in spite of myself and continued to watch the sea of sapphire blue and occasional dot that would have to be a boat. With the methodical hum of the engine and the supple melody of the country singer I drifted to sleep.

I felt myself shaken awake by the small turbulence of a smooth landing and looked out the window to see the gray concrete of the Hawaii International Airport. As the jet finished its slow stop I continued to gather all my things and finish my strawberry smoothie. I carefully slipped the small disc-man into my messenger bag. As ordered everything I wore was Armani since they had started to take a liking to Joren and I as a working pair. The press would be waiting outside the jet's steps. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of all the reporters, but knew that it would be over soon enough. I stood up and Joren must have been waiting since he appeared to be standing over me forbearingly.

As soon as I stood he walked away and pulled his dark sunglasses onto his pale face. I bit the inside of my mouth in frustration, '_Only here for four days, just four days of living hell. Hell in paradise, lovely just lovely…'_

I quickly pushed my bangs out of the way and strode after the taller blonde. As the jet was opened by one of the many workers for the jet she gave Joren and me a kind smile which Joren ignored and I returned. The door swung open and the bright light caught against my hazel eyes causing me to squint,_ 'No wonder Joren brought sunglasses…'_ As Joren and I stepped off the jet I could hear the small clicking of cameras being shot off. With it being sunny there was no need for flash.

I nervously put on a fake smile and hurried to catch up with Joren as he pushed his way through the crowd. Thousands of questions could be heard, but I never commented. Joren came to an abrupt stop very suddenly and stopped in front of an attractive reporter.

"Yes my dear?" he asked in a silky voice.

The young reporter blushed and asked, "Mr. Stone Mountain are you here for business or pleasure?" She nodded towards me and I felt myself blush a little.

"Well for me business is a pleasure." He said giving her a sweet smile before continuing on his way to the black limo. I hurried after him when we finally made it to the limo the chauffer opened the door for us. I said a small thank you and hurried in. Through the tinted windows I could see the cameramen and reporters writing down hurriedly and wondered what the paper would say tomorrow.

"Why did you have to insinuate anything Joren?" I asked sighing.

Joren smirked, "What I was telling the truth, we'll be at the beach and maybe I'll see you in a bikini." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I groaned.

"Can we make this halfway bearable, we are in Hawaii."

"It should be bearable for you since you will see me half naked on a beach." He replied smirking.

I threw my hands up in disgust, "Fine I can't win." I pulled out my disc-man and listened to music, but wary of Joren the entire time. He just lay back like a king and poured himself champagne. The rest of the ride was rode in silence until the limo stopped in front of the hotel. Jonathan opened the door and he gave Joren a small nod as he stepped out. Jon offered his hand to me, and having no way to politely refuse, I took it.

I was pulled out of the limo and Jon softly kissed my hand, "Kel darling it is lovely to see you. I'm sorry to see that the weather doesn't agree with your hair." I looked at him questioningly and looked at my reflection in the limo window. My hair that was in a professional ponytail was beginning to stand up in the humidity._ 'Oh gods how embarrassing.'_ I could see Joren containing snickers and I shot him a look of hatred.

"Yes I can never seem to get it to stay down in the humidity." I replied lamely.

"If you would like I can arrange a hair appointment right away." He said smiling helpfully.

"That is all right sir, I'll just find a way around it."

"Good to hear how was your ride over? Fine I presume?"

"Actually it could have done with a restocking of beverages. They didn't seem to have any good white wines." Joren said interrupting._ 'Always has to be the spotlight of attention doesn't he?'_

"I'll have to have Stefan find some good white wines at the Yamani Islands then. Now shall we go? We will need an early start tomorrow." The assumed question was more of a command to follow him as he led us through the revolving doors into the large five star hotel.

As we made our way through the lobby we carried many eyes with us, but most of which were from the stares of young women and teenage girls towards the two handsome men in front of me. I looked at the people staring and saw that many men were also staring at the three of us. My brows furrowed in confusion and I wondered if there was a gay convention at the hotel.

Jon led us through the crimson and gold lobby and into the waiting area of the elevators. Much further behind us were Jon's servants that carried our things for us. I always tried to ignore being waited on by hand and foot, but this was one thing that I hated about Jon. He seemed to always think himself above manual labor, of course he was but he did everything with such an aristocratic air.

Joren was tapping his food against the beautiful granite tile while I took in the environment around me. Joren acted as if he had been to millions of hotels like this, but in the back of my mind I knew he probably had.

With a small 'bing' the elevator door opened and the three stepped in. Kel looked around the large elevator and looked into the wall of the elevator that was a mirror. I looked into the mirror and over to Joren and watched as Joren took his hand and scratched his ass while he thought no one was looking. I could have burst out loud laughing,_ 'I guess he isn't so perfect after all.'_ I thought smugly.

The elevator got us to the top level where the penthouse would be, indeed as the elevator doors opened there was a long hallway leading to a large mahogany door. "This is their penthouse suite. I had to rent it out a year in advance, so please don't cause me to have a bad name here. I may want to come back for my anniversary with Thayet."

We both nodded our heads and he opened the door with the key card. The door was opened and the darkness hid the room from sight. "Where are the bloody lights?" I heard Joren mutter beside me. I heard light footsteps on the carpet and the lights were switched on. I contained a gasp of amazement as the surroundings were shown to me.

The room was a sapphire blue that reminded me of the sea I had seen on the way over and the living room/sitting room was a tropical little get away. At the far side I could curtains pulled away to reveal a beautiful red and orange sunset with a balcony. On the balcony was a rather large hot tub and barbeque. The living room was filled with plush white and blue whicker furniture and there was a plasma screen television on the wall above a fireplace. When she walked into the living room and turned around she found a bar styled kitchen. The granite was a coal black along with the rest of the appliances. There were three large doors that were opposite sides of each other.

"This one is my room and that one is a bathroom," Jon said gesturing to two doors Joren strode quickly over to the other door and looked inside. He stepped inside and I followed slowly after him. I found him laying on a large king sized bed. I looked around the room and found there to be no other bed. As if Joren had seen the resolution come across my face he smirked and patted the bed beside him._ 'There is no way in hell that this can be happening.'_

"Jon, you have some explaining to do." I turned on my heel and almost ran into my employer. "Jon I am not going to sleep with Joren."

"Oh my lady you know we would have fun together." I heard Joren drawl behind me.

"Dear I had no other choice, you have no idea how crowded the hotel was. All the other suites were taken, and I couldn't have had you in a common room."

"Jon please I can't sleep in the same room as him." I said pleading.

"I guess you'll have to negotiate with Joren then. You two are going to be at the lobby at five _in the morning_. If you need anything you can go downstairs, just don't kill one another and don't be killed." He gave them both a sickly sweet smile and closed the door behind him.

"There is no way we are sleeping in the same room Joren."

"Well I'm sleeping in the bed. I _am_ the one who needs my beauty sleep dear photographer. You can't photograph if the model isn't feeling well in the morning."

"So much for being chivalrous."

"Keladry there is no chivalry in the modeling world. It is dog eat dog. I'm surprised you haven't learned that by now. People forever trying to take your spot and be better than you. What will happen when Mr. Conte gets a new favorite, hmm? What will happen to you? You will cease to exist."

"What about you Joren? What happens when the world discovers what an ass you are?"

"The world will keep on turning and they will say 'that's what is expected of a model.'" Joren smirked and stood up. "Now if you will go I would like to get changed." I stayed rooted in my spot and watched as he shrugged. He pulled off his shirt and the well defined muscles of his chest were revealed. "Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and shoved my suitcase into a corner of the living room. Feeling that the room was too hot I made my way outside. I walked out onto the balcony and felt the cool wind go through my hair. The humid air smelled so good that I felt I could relish in it for longer. I took a chair that was next to the hot tub and set it against the railing. The sun was just about to disappear over the horizon and the red sky continued to darken.

I took my hair and released it from its prison. I rubbed my head from the soreness and relaxed in the faint wind and beautiful atmosphere until it grew dark. I tiredly went into the bathroom and closed the door. I changed into some pants and a shirt. I rubbed my face clean of the products of make up I wore and went to lay on the couch. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep from the long day.

Hope you guys liked it, I've had this in my computer for a year or two so I figured what the hay I'll give you guys a treat for being so kind to me over the years. Review if you would like to


End file.
